


Микро-драбблы с АУ-феста

by mistralle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: Кёя будет Кёей в любой ситуации.





	1. Ни Фрейд, ни Юнг

— Хахи! — возмущённо закричала Хару в трубку. — Цуна-тян, нельзя такого прощать! На белый день он сказал, что его разыскивает мафия, и поэтому он должен бежать, на Ханамацури он умчался «мстить за своё поруганное детство в Италию» — в это вообще хоть кто-то верит?! — а теперь?..

— А теперь он написал мне, что его посадили в тюрьму и он не сможет сбежать до моего дня рождения, — мрачно ответила Цуна, с ненавистью рассматривая открытку. На открытке белели склоны Альп.

— Непростительно! — прохрипела Хару.


	2. А роза пахнет розой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кёя будет Кёей в любой ситуации.

Смех Кавахиры растаял последним, как улыбка Чеширского кота. В полной тишине нервно сглотнул Савада. Остальные старательно таращились перед собой, как будто то, чего они не видят, точно так же не увидит их.

Хибари Кёя опустил глаза, отстранённо потыкал пальцем в рубашку на груди. Рубашка затрещала. Кёя невозмутимо достал телефон.

— Кусакабэ. Мне требуются женские рубашка, брюки и бельё.

Мукуро восхитился.


End file.
